El Mano Derecha
El Mano Derecha es el episodio 21a de la segunda temporada y 90 en total. Un nuevo lémur llamado Clemson llega al zoológico. Julien disfruta dándole órdenes y Maurice disfruta su tiempo libre, mientras que Mort sospecha que Clemson está tramando en algo malo. Trama Una caja que contiene un nuevo animal es entregada al zoológico y los pingüinos tratan de averiguar lo que es. Cuando abren la caja, Skipper dice: "¡Oh no, no otro!". En el hábitat de los lémures, Maurice quiere tomar un descanso de servir al Rey Julien, pero él le pide que le pase su jugo de coco, que está a sólo centímetros de él. Sin embargo, una vez que Maurice le pasa el jugo, Julien cambia de opinión y quiere una piña. Los pingüinos aparecen para informar acerca de la nueva llegada. Antes que Kowalski pudiera decirlo, Cabo dice que se trata de un lémur y esto alegra al Rey Julien ya que tendrá a un nuevo súbdito para mandar. Más tarde, Alice trae al nuevo lémur en una pequeña jaula y revela que su nombre es Clemson. Mort, Maurice y Julien saltan delante de la jaula para saludar a Clemson, pero él sólo duerme. Cuando Julien menciona que él es el rey, Clemson sale rápido de su jaula inclinándose ante Mort y luego Maurice confundiéndolos, hasta que Maurice señala que el rey es Julien. Clemson se inclina ante él muy sumisamente pidiendo perdón, lo cual impresiona a Julien. Clemson comienza a hacer cosas para complacer a Julien, tales como colocar una almohada en su trono y darle un masaje. Julien está muy complacido, mientras que Maurice dice que también le agrada Clemson ya que ahora no tiene que hacer nada por Julien. Cuando Mort observa que Clemson toca los pies del rey (dándole un masaje), Mort dice que Clemson es "maligno". Un poco más tarde, el Rey Julien y Clemson quieren hablar con Maurice sobre quién será su mano derecha. Julien dice que Clemson le agradaría como su nuevo mano derecha tanto como le agrada Maurice, pero que no sabe a quién elegir. Maurice dice que le cede el puesto a Clemson, pero Julien no escucha y decide elegir entre ellos con un pequeño y breve concurso: rascarle la espalda al rey. Clemson comienza a rascarle la espalda a Julien, mientras que Maurice no hace nada y así Clemson es elegido como el nuevo mano derecha. Inmediatamente, Maurice vuelve tranquilo a su descanso y se va a dormir. En la zona de carga, los pingüinos descubren que hay una caja con destino hacia el Zoológico de Hoboken e intentan averiguar quién será transferido. Esa noche en el hábitat de los lémures, Mort despierta a Maurice y le dice que Clemson es maligno. Maurice intenta ignorarlo, pero pronto ellos escuchan a Clemson hablando solo sobre su plan para deshacerse del Rey Julien (a quien llama "cerebro de bote") y hacerse a sí mismo rey. De vuelta en la zona de carga, de acuerdo con el tamaño de la caja Kowalski elimina a Roy y Burt. Skipper ve que los únicos que quedan son la nutria, los chimpancés, los lémures y los camaleones. Private luego añade que también quedan ellos. Skipper empieza a gritar como un maníaco que él jamás irá al Zoológico de Hoboken, al menos no con vida. Entonces, Mort y Maurice llegan para decirles que Clemson está planeando deshacerse de Julien. Skipper se niega a creerlo, pero después de escuchar que Clemson tenía una risa malvada, entonces lo cree. Mientras buscan a Julien, Clemson lleva al rey a la zona de carga diciendo que tiene una sorpresa para él, en la caja. Cuando los pingüinos, Maurice y Mort no encuentran a Julien en su hábitat, pronto se dan cuenta que el plan de Clemson está relacionado con la caja con destino a Hoboken y regresan. En la zona de carga, los pingüinos, Mort y Maurice llegan a tiempo para advertirle a Julien sobre Clemson. Julien se niega a creerlo pero Clemson comienza a reir maliciosamente y empuja a Julien a la caja y la lleva hasta el camión. Antes que Clemson pudiera cerrar la caja, Mort le da una patada en la caja mientras Maurice saca a Julien con su bastón. Rico sella la caja con clavos y entonces el camión se pone en marcha hacia Hoboken. Maurice espera un "gracias" del Rey Julien, pero él dice que prefiere dejarlo como algo de lo que no hablarán. Curiosidades * Es la primera vez, y la única hasta ahora, que Maurice es visto usando un bastón. Referencias *Cuando Skipper dice a sus hombres que no disparen "hasta que vean los anillos en sus colas", hace referencia a una frase de la Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos, "Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes" ("No disparen hasta que vean el blanco en sus ojos"), la cual se refiere a que los soldados no debían disparar hasta que los soldados enemigos estuvieran a una distancia favorable. Errores * Cuando los pingüinos se preguntan quién será transferido a Hoboken, Kowalski quita las fotos de Burt y Roy del pizarrón, pero en la siguiente toma vuelven a aparecer. Vídeo thumb|left|335 px en:Right Hand Man Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada